


Acquiescence

by TestPod



Category: Captain America, Marvel
Genre: Crakakakkakaka, M/M, MERICA, cock - Freeform, lez be honest popel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TestPod/pseuds/TestPod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deep in the puss puss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acquiescence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steph lynch](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Steph+lynch).



Old mattress springs echo down the hallways. Gasping, panting, Stan begging for more. Billy strokes Stan's member gingerly in his firm, metallic fist. Stan desperately thrusts into is hand, aching for Bill to tighten his grip. He pulls at his restraints tied above his head, wanting nothing but Bill's embrace and hard cock inside of him. Anywhere. In his mouth, ass, he doesn't care. All he wants is some sort of friction. Something more than this. 

"Please. Bill. " he gasps. "I need more". 

Bill runs his warm hand through Stan's hair and grips tightly, pulling his head back, causing Stan to groan in protest. Stan's mouth maters and his eyes roll back into his head. Bill's regular hand slides down Stan's back, making him arch in response. Bill trails up to Stan's neck and relaxes his head slightly. His hot breath creates moisture on Stan's neck while his metallic hand pumps harder. Stan moans in a needy fashion. His breath quickens as he reaches closer and closer to his breaking point. Stan squirms and struggles when he feels Bill's tongue drag up his neck. Heat fills the room, making the two both sweat from both humidity and exhilaration. Stan is on the brink of orgasm when Billy grips tightly onto Stan's member, making it explode.  
His grip too tight. He has no control over the pressure in his robo arm. He is a cyborg.


End file.
